Why It's All Perfect
by bullet.sophia
Summary: Why Clary and Jace think they're relationship is perfect. Post City of Glass. One-shot.


_**Why It's All Perfect**_

**A Clary and Jace FanFic—Post City of Glass, One-Shot. **

**Mortal Instruments owned by Cassandra Claire.**

**

* * *

  
**

Clary thought that being with someone like Jace Lightwood will be like being with a superstar and his raging fans—and she was right about it. After the war with Valentine almost three months ago, Jocelyn and Luke, with the rest of the Lightwoods, decided that it was better if they should go on with their lives just like the way they did before the war. Although seemingly having her normal life back again, Clary now included Shadowhunter training, Simon the new vampire, and Jace Lightwood the new boyfriend into the mix.

But normal, into Jocelyn's mind, also meant going back to school. Clary didn't have the heart to complain as Jocelyn allowed her to stay with the Lightwoods in the Institute rather than stay with her and Luke in his house. But staying in the Institute was more difficult than going back to school, Clary realized. Not only was she always physically tired after every training, but she was also trying so hard not to get her emotions above herself. And she knew Jace was fighting the same thing.

Clary knew that her relationship with Jace wasn't like everybody else's. After knowing they weren't related, they were both so overwhelmed that the first few days of being officially together, they were inseparable—which became a big no-no under the roof of the Institute.

But Clary was actually thankful for that. It gave her a chance to think about other things and hone her drawing skills. In school, she joined the Arts and Crafts club where she was able to attend seminars and teach painting classes at a nearby kindergarten school. Clary also made new friends and even got a few suitors herself—to Jace's dismay—but whom she instantly ignores.

She knew that while she was spending time in school with Simon, Jace was somewhere in New York killing demons. She hated it when Jace had his adventures without her. It made Clary worried sick. Isabelle and Alec weren't really sharing the same enthusiasm with Jace that's why Clary knew deep in her heart that Jace was sometimes on his escapades alone. But she was thankful that everyday, Jace never missed a chance to pick her up after school. He would be standing just beside the school gates, looking breathtaking as always, that Clary would count the heads that did double takes on him. But Jace never paid any attention to them into which Clary was thankful.

In their walks home, they rarely held each other's hand or snuggle closely. Clary always had confidence with her relationship with Jace. Even though they now have the right and they were nowhere near the Institute where PDA was forbidden, they never felt the need to do so. But occasionally, to make the relationship thrilling, she and Jace would be playing mind games unconsciously, or if they have the backbone to admit it, consciously trying to make each other jealous.

But the perfect days for Clary could easily be summed up by just simply eating a good breakfast with the Lightwoods and a visit from her mom and Luke. But the best days would be when she gets a chance to fight the demons. Not only can she show-off her newly found skills, but she get to fight alongside her friends, and most especially, with Jace. Oh, yes, there were a couple of times where Jace had his protective side and barely let her stab a demon, but he just as easily lightened up when she was able to strangle him during their training. And she thought he never looked prouder.

At the Institute after their every fight, Clary always felt fulfilled that she got another hands-on experience. The team usually ended up eating take-outs from Taki's and recount the scenes earlier on. Clary knew she had already found the people whom she could forever be friends with. And even though Clary dreaded going back to school the following morning, she can't help but smile at the thought that Jace would be waiting for her at the school gates and then and there, Clary felt that everything will always be perfect.

**

Pandemonium was the only place where Jace would take holding hands seriously—very seriously. He knew of Isabelle's admiration in fashion and that Clary was always her victim. He never complained to see Clary flaunt her features but it bothered him that all the other guys could see them too. So, his manly pride was always provoked whenever they're at the club. Jace could never help but notice the curtly nods, the staring eyes, and the flirting gestures mundane teenagers did when Clary arrived. And it didn't help him when Clary seemed to be flirting around as well. He never doubted Clary but he knew she was the only person that could make him go crazy. So, holding her hand inside Pandemonium was a must. Kissing was his secret weapon but he used it just once when a mundane actually asked for Clary's address. It actually took all of Jace's patience not to clobber him.

So for fun, he would retaliate on Clary. He knew how much she disliked going to Taki's most especially on Thursday nights where the diner's heavy with customers. He was more popular with those crowd and the girls treated him like he was the most beautiful thing—and in his mind he knew he truly was. He loved the way Clary's lip would curl everytime a Downworlder or two would flirt with him or when her eyebrows would raise whenever the waitresses at Taki's give him free desserts. Jace considered that maybe it was selfish to trick Clary. But it satisfied him to see how much it annoyed her and that she seemed to be actually jealous—because just like him, he knew she would never admit it.

But their walks every after dinner was what he was most looking forward to. It was only on these occasional nights that they get to be together alone and outside the Institute. And no, he never had the thought of taking advantage of their solitary moments. He's smarter than that and Clary deserved more than that.

They would simply enjoy talking and laughing on the streets of the City and seldom let themselves indulge in the comfort of one another and held each other's hand. And upon entering the Institute, it sometimes became an entertainment of some sort that he and Clary would catch Simon and Isabelle making out just outside the doors. He then knew that he wasn't the only one restraining himself because of the PDA rules of the Institute.

He was glad that Simon became the long lost love of Isabelle. Not that he's thankful because he would not rival him over Clary. But he was thankful that Simon was the one who helped Isabelle get over the death of Max. And because of Simon's unusualness, he gets to spend time inside the Institute where he and Clary would do assignments together. But still, Jace realized that it was harder for a vampire to resist the hormonal limitations inside the Institute because he would sometimes catch him and Isabelle in the greenhouse.

But what felt even better for Jace was the fact that Simon could make Clary feel normal—like Simon became the image of her normal past Jace didn't want her to forget. He would enjoy their silly games and taunting inside the library and even laughed his ass-off when Clary had forgotten that Simon was already a vampire. She punched him hard in the stomach and eventually broke three of her fingers. Clary frowned at the two of them.

"I never had the clear picture that you two would get along." She said grumpily.

"When it comes to your clumsiness Fray, Lightwood and I will always do." Simon said, clearing his eyes of tears. Clary threw him her stele, and Jace, restraining another laugh, tried to mark her a healing rune.

Those days were the ones Jace knew he could only call but perfect. After a hard day's work, he will lead Clary back to her room and kiss her forehead before he says goodnight. He always had the temptation to check her out from her window but, even though quite hard to resist, Jace liked the feeling of longing everytime he wakes up in morning. And Jace knew Clary felt the same thing because her smile during breakfast would always be his favorite one—and he knew that if she keeps smiling that way every morning, his days would always be perfect.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! XD**


End file.
